<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother of a Gym Leader (On Hiatus) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941417">Brother of a Gym Leader (On Hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allister appears a bit, Diary/Journal, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gen, Hop and Morgan are best buds, Hop travels with Morgan, Milo is cool big brother, Morgan is kind of an OC, Morgan is shy boy, Morgan sweats nervously a lot, POV First Person, gym challenge, not a self-insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. I'm Morgan. My big brother is the grass-type Gym Leader of Galar! It's great, untill you travel around the region and realise that everyone expects you to be as great as him...</p><p>I am really nervous too, so I have no clue how I will survive this. But I'm excited for it. I really want to show everyone that the Harvest family are strong!</p><p>Knowing me, I'll probably make us look weak...</p><p>----</p><p>A diary of Milo's younger brother and his Gym Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop (Pokemon) &amp; Original Character(s), Onion | Allister &amp; Original Character(s), Yarrow | Milo &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Can Finally Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Morgan isn't a self insert. Enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to discontinue this, but... I'll continue! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 8th</p>
<hr/><p>Hello. This is Morgan. Yeah I know, it's a unisex name, but uh I'm a guy. </p><p>So this is my ''diary'' or ''journal'', but I'd rather call it My Purple Book of Thoughts. Because it's, y'know, purple.</p><p>So, I'm Morgan Harvest. I am the younger brother of the grass-type Gym Leader, Milo. Yes, Harvest is a great name for our family.</p><p>I look pretty similar to him except my hair is a bit different and I have a super skinny body. Oh yeah, I'm also really short.</p><p>Which sucks.</p><p>This year, I'm going to do the gym challenge. I'm twelve instead of eleven though, since I didn't want to do it last year. </p><p>Oh yeah, never mind, I wanted to do it. Overprotective parents. Dangit. I begged Allister to give me an endorsement and surprisingly, he did.</p><p>Parents were not pleased. Oh well, I'm going. And nothing can stop me!</p>
<hr/><p>January 10th</p>
<hr/><p>'I don't think you should go. It's not as safe as it was when Milo did it.' </p><p>Oh, what a surprise! This again. I know she only wants me to be safe, but… argh.</p><p>'Mum, he'll be fine!' Milo said, biting into an apple. 'Should I ask Victor to travel with him..?'</p><p>At least <em> someone's</em> trying to get me to go.</p><p>'Isn't he a little… reckless?' </p><p>And there's Dad, trying to make me stay home.</p><p>'I think he'd get Morgan in more danger.'</p><p>'He is a little… but I think he'd be great!' </p><p>I slid down the couch a little.</p><p>'...I just want the best for him, I do think he should stop hanging around Allister, ghosts are dangerous.'</p><p>'I don't think ghost-types are <em> that </em> dangerous.' I added in. 'Pumpkaboo is a ghost-type too and you let me have him.' </p><p>'Yes… well alright then.' Mum sighed. 'Can you ask Leon if Hop can go with him? He's a bit safer than Victor I guess. And Gloria's going to say no - I know her.'</p><p>Yes! Finally!</p>
<hr/><p>February 1st</p>
<hr/><p>Oh gosh it's three days till the opening ceremony! I'm so excited. Nervous, too. Very nervous.</p><p>I asked Milo what he did when he first stepped out onto the pitch.</p><p>'Well,' He grinned. 'I was very nervous, but I managed to smile.'</p><p>We were sat on my bed, he had come in to bring me some cookies.</p><p>'I'm still nervous… very nervous.' I shivered. 'Rose creeps me out.' </p><p>Milo's grin faded a little</p><p>'The Chairman is a normal man, Morgan.' he resumed smiling. 'He is a bit … though.' </p><p>'Hey Milo?'</p><p>'Hmm?'</p><p>'What if… people think I'm a terrible trainer?' </p><p>Milo sighed.</p><p>'If they do, then don't listen to them. Just train hard with your Pokémon, have fun along the way… that's how you should do the Gym Challenge.'</p>
<hr/><p>I decided to do that in my challenge. Determined to do well, I walked into the orchard and sat under a tree. My Pokémon, Skiddoo and Pumpkaboo, followed me into the shade.</p><p>Pumpkaboo spotted an apple growing on the tree and bit at the stalk. It barely missed my head when it fell.</p><p>'Punpkaboo, please be careful.'</p><p>'Pumpka…' it apologised.</p><p>'Being the younger brother of a Gym Leader is hard… you are expected to be as great as them, as natural as them on camera, have a similar personality…'</p><p>I crossed my arms. 'It's pretty cold out here. Why did I even put my hat on? There's no sun.'</p><p>Skiddoo had dozed off. Pumpkaboo was still eating the apple. It was the smallest size Pumpkaboo you could get, so it was taking a long time.</p><p>'Well, I guess we could go for a walk to warm up.' </p><p>I gently patted Skiddoo awake.</p><p>'We'll just let Pumpkaboo finish his apple. Then we can go for a walk in the orchard.' </p><p>I shivered. Why do I always wear a T-shirt on cold days? </p><p>Pumpkaboo finally finished his apple. We all started making our way down the path, me humming and Skiddoo kicking sticks with her hoofs. </p><p>At one point Pumpkaboo flew into my arms, falling asleep. So of course I had to carry him. He was warm and fluffy, so I didn't mind.</p><p>After the walk I ran inside our house and immediately smelt mum's cooking.</p><p>'I'm hooome! Did you bake cookies?' </p><p>I ran into the kitchen, where Mum and Dad were sat eating cookies.</p><p>'We did,' Mum smiled. 'We wanted to, umm, celebrate you doing the Gym Challenge. I guess we are being a bit overprotective.' she said. 'Although, do be careful, we've heard of people kidnapping children in Hulbury.'</p><p>Dad smiled. 'Don't forget to call or text us when you go. Milo said he'll try to message you if he can.'</p><p>I looked around the room.</p><p>'Where's Milo?' I asked.</p><p>'Out. Had to have a meeting with everyone.' Mum sighed. 'I know he's a Gym Leader but why can't he chill for a week?'</p><p>I grabbed one of the cookies and shoved it in my mouth. I agree, why doesn't Milo get more time off?</p>
<hr/><p>February 2nd</p>
<hr/><p>Today I had nothing to do. I put my usual outfit on (a baseball hat that had Milo's sunhat colours, a white T-shirt with green dungarees and brown boots) and walked downstairs. </p><p>Dad was humming in the kitchen, pouring himself some cereal.</p><p>'Oh, hey, Morgan!' he said to me. He seemed worried. Probably worried about me going out into the "dangerous world".</p><p>Milo was sat on the couch, watching TV and sipping coffee. Mum was reading a magazine.</p><p>'Good morning!' They both said at the same time.</p><p>'Hey, uh mum, can I go to see Alli?' I fiddled with my T-shirt's collar nervously.</p><p>'Alright, just… be safe.' Mum sighed.</p><p>'Mum, Allister isn't a murderer. I think Morgan will be fine.' Milo smiled at me. 'Have fun.'</p>
<hr/><p>Allister and me were sat on a rock. The route to Stow-On-Side is pretty rocky, so we just sit and chill on rocks and stuff.</p><p>I decided to tell him about my nervousness. </p><p>' 'm always nervous about the Gym Challenge starting…' he mumbled in response. 'I usually just… do what R-Rose says.'</p><p>Both of us find Rose creepy. Yup, the Chairman of the Pokémon league. It's his eyes.</p><p>But, his brother Peony has the same eyes and he looks kind. Hmm. Maybe his skin tone helps? Or is it just the kind look in his eyes?</p><p>Anyway, Alli looked down at his swinging feet after he said that.</p><p>'But you don't have R-Rose t' guide you. Even if he is a hor- no, I c-can't say that about the C-Chairman…'</p><p>A'lli, I know you find the Chairman as creepy as I do.' I shivered. 'How can he be so different from Peony? It's kinda… scary.' </p><p>Me and Allister both looked at eachother, his purple eyes visible through his mask, as usual.</p><p>He looked nervous. Like when we first met. Actually, it's a long story about how we met. </p>
<hr/><p>It was a sunny day, and all of the Gym Leaders (and a few other people invited by Gym Leaders) were out having a barbecue at Leon's.</p><p>I remember me and Hop - Victor being pestered by Gloria in the background - sat on the ground under a tree, playing with our Pokémon figures. </p><p>I was eleven then, but please don't judge.</p><p>Allister had only just been announced as the new second fourth gym leader, taking over a girl called Sienna. </p><p>Everyone was shocked. The public were even more shocked a few months later when the Gym Challenge started and, woah, who is that?! Where is Sienna? How old is that kid?! Is he dead?!</p><p>Questions like that flooded the internet.</p><p>Anyway, Allister appeared behind us and asked, with loads of stuttering, if he could watch. Me and Hop were a little bit creeped out by him, but we said yes and he just sat down and watched</p><p>Well, we just ended up talking (very awkwardly) and the three of us hung out for awhile, till Hop's mum said it was bad luck to hang around him do Hop had to sneak out to talk to him.</p><p>I bet I'm the only person who isn't Bea or Rose to see his actual face in real life. People have theories that he's dead or has no face, but he does have one.</p><p>He has the palest of skin and his eyebrows are curved upwards a lot of the time, and he has a mole near his bottom lip. </p><p>Great, now any person invading my private property will know what he looks like. Alli won't be pleased.</p>
<hr/><p>Enough about that. I'll continue from the point Allister looked at me nervously.</p><p>He breathed out heavily. 'R-Rose said I am the youngest Gym Leader, at e-eight years o-old.' He looked at me right in the eyes. 'It's a lot of p-preasure.'</p><p>'I know, I'd hate being that young and forced onto a large pitch and told to fight a trainer.' I replied.</p><p>Allister was adopted by Bea's family, but they started to mistreat him so Bea ran away and set up a home for her and Allister. But that won't stop Rose forcing him to do things.</p><p>Like not making his eyes visible through his mask (he can make his eyes go glassy and that makes them not show up through the mask somehow) to be extra mysterious, forcing him to take his mask for that rare league card photo, and that that time Rose wanted him to stop stuttering.</p><p>Yeah Rose is a horrible person. </p><p>'Allister, if Rose does anything too bad, you should tell Bea.' I told him. 'She knows he forces you to do things you don't like but keeping a lot of things secret like last time to make Rose look a bit better isn't a good idea.'</p><p>'B-but what if she gets mad at me..?'</p><p>'Alli, you're just being silly. She won't.'</p><p>His eyes were staring at me, unblinking.</p><p>'I promise. She'd never want Rose to do that, would she?'</p><p>'S'pose you're r-right.' He mumbled, swinging his legs a little bit faster. 'Yeah… ok , I'll t-tell Bea the full story if… if things get b-bad.'</p><p>I smiled. 'Good idea. Uh, I need to go back. Mum'll go crazy if I'm gone too long… thinks you'll kill me or something stupid like that.'</p><p>Allister nodded. 'Alright. S-see you soon!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Constructive criticism wanted!</p><p>I'll hopefully add a chapter to this every Friday or Saturday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Most Important Day for the League</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of this was written by memory. I apologise if there are any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 4th</p><hr/><p>'Welcome, all! I am Rose, the Chairman of the Pokémon League!'</p><p>Rose's voice boomed out of speakers. All of us challengers were in the challenger waiting room. Hop was here, so were Victor and Gloria. Marnie was chatting to this boy, who looked very arrogant. </p><p>Rose did his speech. I started shivering.</p><p>'Introducing - our challengers!'</p><p>One of the league staff members made a signal for us to walk out. Shivering, me and an excited Hop walked out with everyone else. I fiddled nervously with my sleeve.</p><p>The crowd went crazy at the sight of us. A lot of people were waving banners with stuff like 'Go get 'em, Acacia!' and 'Go Go Tory!' written on them.</p><p>Hop was waving excitedly at the crowd. I gave them a small wave. I couldn't help but smile now, but geez I was sweating so much.</p><p>We went back into the challenger seating area to watch the rest of the opening ceremony.</p><p>Hop sat next to me this time, panting excitedly.</p><p>'And now - the Gym Leaders you all know and love!' he announced.</p><p>He introduced them with a bit of information as they walked out. I smiled a bit as Milo walked out at the start. How does he keep his cool?</p><p>People cheered loudly for Nessa, a less excited cheer for Kabu. Allister and Bea were cheered at excitedly, however people didn't really like Opal that much. </p><p>People cheered loudly for Gordie and Melony, people weren't as excited for Piers. Mostly girls cheered at Raihan, as expected. </p><p>After they had all lined up, Raihan and Leon had a match. When Leon ran out, the crowd went WILD. Hop went crazy in his seat next to me.</p><p>'THAT'S MY BIG BRO, LEE!' he yelled out. Yes hop, we know.</p><p>Leon nearly lost, but he won in the end. If Raihan beats Leon I'd be really sad. Leon has been the champion for most of my life.</p><p>The opening ceremony ended with a bang - fireworks! I love those things but maaan are they loud. Hop sat next to me with his mouth hanging wide open the whole show.</p><hr/><p>After the ceremony ended, Milo, Leon, Piers and Nessa came to collect their siblings.</p><p>Piers and Marnie are related. Nessa has a younger sister called Casey. </p><p>The Gym Challengers crowded around them instantly. I attempted to push myself through without hurting anyone. Hop grabbed my wrist and grinned.</p><p>'Morgan! You do it like this!' he told me excitedly. He pulled me through with such force he sent my hat flying to the floor.</p><p>'Woah, Hop! Calm down a bit, ok?' Leon warned. 'Morgan are you alright?' </p><p>With all the eyes on me I started sweating again.</p><p>'Yeah. I'm… fine.' I told him. That was a lie. My stomach was having a backflip party because I was both nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p>Leon looked at me directly in the eyes. Why does everyone do that? I feel intimidated.</p><p>'Alright then. Come on, Hop. Let's go, yeah?' </p><p>Hop nodded in response so fast his head was a blur. Leon said goodbye to the crowd and him and Hop did his 'Charizard pose' perfectly in sync, Hop wobbling a bit.</p><p>When they left the remaining Gym Leaders looked at eachother.</p><p>'Right then. Let's go to the Gym Leader's lunch, ok?' Milo said. I nodded.</p><p>'Yeah, Marnie, it's time ta go to t' lunch.' Piers added.</p><p>Nessa nodded at Casey. </p><p>All three of us left together </p><hr/><p>We were all sat at a table in a fancy restaurant with all the Gym Leaders, Rose, his assistant Oleana, and everyone the Gym Leaders invited along. Arrogant-looking boy was here with Rose.</p><p>Me and Milo sat opposite Nessa and Casey. From far away, I heard Hop tell someone something about me and him enjoying the walk out onto the pitch.</p><p>Me and Milo didn't really eat much. He ate a salad since it was similar to the ones Mum makes for us, I decided to just have some chips.</p><p>I noticed Allister had invited no one, like Bea. Allister had stuck himself to her. This many people in one tight space must be horrible for him.</p><p>I looked at him and smiled. He stared at me in response. <em>I never wanted to be a Gym Leader</em>, his eyes seemed to say, <em>I wish I was a normal kid.</em></p><p>Everyone was chatting. Me and Casey started a conversation and it was good I guess. Till Rose tried to ask Allister a question and he went under the table in response.</p><hr/><p>At home me and my Pokémon chilled outside, resting on a tree stump.</p><p>'Tomorrow's preparation day,' I told them, sketching a tree badly. 'It's also the day challengers start getting taxis or travelling to Turfield. But we can just chill, since we live here!' </p><p>I stroked my Pumpkaboo, who was yet again nibbling on an apple. Skiddo was lying down next to me. </p><p>'And you know what? We're gonna get to the finals!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Starting the Gym Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to end this about 700 words in. Well, it turns out I wrote a whole 1,000 words this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 5th</p>
<hr/><p>Today is preparation day for the league. The Gym Leaders set up their gyms and they make sure their Pokémon are how they should be before the Gym Challenge starts.</p><p>I was training with my Pokémon. Pumpkaboo was practising his moves, while Skiddo was just lazing around. She had already trained.</p><p>How we are going to beat a grass-type Gym Leader with grass? I have no idea. I'm thinking of using non grass-types for future battles or something because of Kabu.</p><p>Milo got up at sunrise and started preparing everything. I'm guessing all the Gym Leaders are doing the same. </p><p>Nessa, a good friend of Milo, messaged me saying that she wishes me good luck. </p><p>She's also a Gym Leader so if she is wishing me good luck then… maybe I have a chance?</p><p>Nah. She's probably just trying to be nice.</p><p>I think so, anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>February 6th</p>
<hr/><p>Argh today I'm going to attempt to beat Milo! How am I supposed to beat him with only two Pokémon? I mean, he has two Pokémon two, but...</p><p>I decided to sit in the orchard under that one tree I always sit under.</p><p>Alright,' I say nervously to my Pokémon. 'We need to think. So Milo uses two pure grass-type Pokémon in his battles. Do you think you two can beat them?' They both nodded enthusiastically. Well, Pumpkaboo can't nod, but he tried to.</p><p>'You guys have trained for this moment… We have to win- Ah, who am I kidding.'</p><p>'Pumpkaboo!'</p><p>'Skiddo skidd!'</p><p>'I have no clue what you're saying but… We'll try our best, alright?' I sighed and crossed my arms. 'We'll have to greet Hop soon. Imagine coming here from Postwick! By foot, I mean. He's crazy!'</p><p>They blinked.</p><p>'I should probably go now actually.' I mumbled as I checked my watch. 'Crap! Is that the time?! Blimey, I have to go!'</p><p>I sent my Pokémon back into their Pokéballs and ran out of the orchard. I know Turffield like the back of my hand, so I knew how to quickly get to route four.</p><p>When I got there, I saw that Hop was leaning on the town's sign, scrolling on his phone. When he noticed me he grinned and ran over to where I was standing.</p><p>'Alright there, mate? How are you doing?'</p><p>I smiled back at him. 'I'm doing alright I g-guess.'</p><p>'Time to go in, yeah?' he asked, breathing in the farm smell and wrinkling his nose. 'Phew, that is stinky. It's the same as the last time I came here.' </p><p>I laughed. 'Yeah, that's Turffield.' </p><p>We made our way into the town, walking towards the stadium. I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up. </p><p>'Are you alright, Mate? You're pale.' Hop asked.</p><p>'Who, me?' </p><p>'Who else, Morgan?'</p><p>'Uhh, I'm fine! Just a little… y'know… nervous, but other than that I'm fine.' I nervously chuckled.</p><p>'Ah, I'm feeling a bit nervous too! Very excited, though. Right then, I get to go first, since I'm the younger bro of Lee!' he shouted the last part, making sure people had heard him.</p><p>I shrugged. 'I'm fine with that…' Everyone was looking at us now we had entered the stadium.</p><p>'Uh- C-can you not bring t-too much attention t-to us, Hop?' I stuttered.</p><p>'Hmm-? Oh, sure! Time for me to gooooooooooo!'</p><p>I forgot to mention that we signed up in Motorstoke. Why didn't I? Oh boy… Arrogant Boy swore at us like crazy. It was embarrassing how Hop handled it, and... I think he said his name was Bee or something but I'm just gonna call him Arrogant Boy.</p><p>Everyone was looking at us, like now. I hate people staring at me.</p><p>I don't know how I'll be able to go out on the pitch again without throwing up. </p><p>People will be cheering for me. Smiling at me. Some people will be on Milo's side too.</p><p>So many people expecting me to win. So many people thinking I will be great.</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this.</em>
</p><p>Hop started his Gym Challenge. I asked the man at the front desk if I could be next up, and he nodded.</p><p>'Morgan, Milo's younger brother, right? I can tell it's you. You two look really alike, y'know?' he said, looking me up and down with kind eyes.</p><p>'Of course, you'll have to change into your challenger's outfit, but you know that, yeah?'</p><p>I nodded. 'Yeah, Milo b-brought me one the other day. I uhm, have it in my bag.' </p><p>Ah yes, I forgot to mention I had a bag on my back. It's green. It's not really important, so moving on.</p><p>I walked into the challenger waiting room and found the changing rooms there. </p><p>Looking into the mirror, I realised I was sweating. I quickly put on my uniform. Readjusting my hat, I made sure my hair wasn't a mess, and I grinned at myself.</p><p>'Challenger Hop has just completed the Gym Trial! He is now ready to beat the Gym Leader, Milo!' a speaker boomed from somewhere above me.</p><p>'Wow, he beat it quickly.' I said out loud to myself.</p><p>I sat down on a bench, watching the screen show my friend and my brother walk out onto the pitch.</p><p>They exchanged words, and threw their Pokéballs.</p>
<hr/><p>That battle was amazing! Hop's Wooloo tackled Milo's Pokémon into tomorrow, and his Scorbunny burnt Eldegoss like it was nothing. I'm not good at writing down battles, but wow…</p><p>It was one of those battles that made you, the viewer, sweat. It made you sit on the edge of your seat, teeth clenched, eyes darting from left to right...</p><p>I would keep going on about it, but they're having an advert break (and they're also fixing the field) and I know I'm next…</p><p>Damn, my pen is now super sweaty. </p><p>How am I supposed to beat grass with grass? Maybe I could get Pumpkaboo to try something. Hmm…</p><p>'Challenger Morgan, you may start your Gym Trial now.'</p><p>Crap, that's me. Gotta go. </p><p>Good luck, me. I'll need it. I probably won't win. Milo will defeat me easily, with everyone laughing and pointing at me.</p><p>But… There's a sliver of hope in me. Maybe I will win, after all.</p><p>Only one way to know for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Win, the Eavesdrop and the Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry about the fact this chapter doesn't flow very well. Diaries never seem to do that anyway.</p><p>Chapter's out early! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I WON! I WON THE BATTLE! I BEAT MY BIG BROTHER! YESSSSS!!</p><p>…</p><p>Sorry, I'm just really excited! It was close. I nearly lost. Milo nearly made my whole team faint, but Pumpkaboo suddenly went crazy during the last part and we won. We dynamaxed a little late, though. That didn't help.</p><p>I remember the day I got my dynamax band. It was my birthday last year, and Milo has got one made for me. I used it a lot in the wild area when I was allowed to go with Hop. I nearly lost it one day, which was pretty bad, but at least I have it firmly around my wrist now.</p><p>The Gym trial was a lot of fun. You had to chase Wooloo, which is a thing I am great at since we have a field full of them in our farm. </p><p>When I had finished the trial I healed my Pokémon before walking out onto the pitch since they were hurt. We had battled some Gym Trainers before getting to the pitch. </p><p>I walked out onto the pitch and me and Milo said stuff. What I mean is, uh, Milo said his usual thing but said a sentence about how he was so proud about his little brother. I was embarrassed since everyone was saying 'Aww!' and looking at me, which made my legs wobble.</p><p>I'm not good at describing battles, so let me just say Skiddo went whack whack and Gossifleur went whack whack and so on.</p><p>Hop congratulated me by hugging me so hard I felt my bones crack.</p><p>'Morgan, you were amazing!' he yelled in my face.</p><p>I scratched behind my ear. 'Thanks, although you were better.' </p><p>He grinned, his cheeks going pink with pride. 'Aw, mate, that's only because I had Scorbunny.' </p><p>The two of us walked towards my house, laughing and chatting about things. Hop never fails to make me smile. </p><p>We stopped at the Pokémon Center on the way to heal our tired teams, and continued walking home.</p><p>Mum and Dad welcomed Hop into the house. They said the usual 'You've grown taller since we last saw you!' and gave him some cookies fresh out the oven. </p><p>They never said anything about my height to me. Never. Mum is tall and Dad is short, so I blame Dad for the fact me and Milo are so freakin' short.</p><p>Both of us ran into my bedroom, Hop jumping onto my bed and laughing loudly. I would've found it funny too, if my bed hadn't creaked loudly.</p><p>I pulled the camp bed out of my cupboard and Hop set it up next to me. One of the best things about living in a city with a Gym is that you get a free place to stay.</p><p>Rose had paid for some hotels to let challengers in for free, though. Us challengers are lucky like that. </p><p>I wonder how many challengers were sleeping in our town tonight. A hundred? Two hundred?</p><p>I would've asked Hop what he thought, but he was snoring and I didn't want to be mean and wake him up.</p><p>I am so tire-_</p><hr/><p>February 6th</p><hr/><p>Me and Hop had breakfast and walked to the train station. We were going straight to hullbury. </p><p>We were going to get a good room and then head to the wild area if we had the time. We have a few days before Nessa opens her gym, so me and Hop really want to sightsee.</p><p>On the train Hop talked to me like crazy. We were scrolling on our phones and really wanted to keep watching this video I had found so I politely asked him to shut.up.</p><p>'Nah, mate, too happy to be quiet. Excited for the next Gym?' he asked, grinning at me.</p><p>I shrugged. 'I'm guessing it will be easy type wise. Isn't Nessa really strong, though?'</p><p>'She can't be <em> that </em>strong if she is the second Gym Leader, mate. I'm sure we'll do fine.' he reassured me, patting my hand.</p><p>'If you get beaten by one Gym Leader twice you're out, though.' I sighed and kicked the table leg. 'I won't win. I can't.'</p><p>Hop's looked concerned. 'You'll be alright, Morgan. I promise.'</p><p>I hope he doesn't find me annoying. I wonder if most of my friends are just there because they know they have to be.</p><p>The train suddenly stopping made us jump.</p><p>'Sorry, passengers, just a few Wooloo crossing the tracks.' </p><p>After the last Wooloo had gone, the train continued the journey to Hulbury.</p><p>The train stopped at last. I looked out of the window properly for the first time and my mouth hung open.</p><p>I'd never properly been to Hulbury before, unless you count that time me and Milo quickly went to give Nessa something. I was about four so I don't remember it too well.</p><p>The town was beautiful, with its pretty colourful houses and cobble lined roads. Hop said you could smell fish, but I was so used to stinky smells that I didn't even smell it.</p><p>'Come live on our farm,' I joked, 'since it always smells of Wooloo poop.'</p><p>Hop laughed at that. 'No thanks! I can't even spend one day near Turffield before dying since it pongs so much!'</p><p>We booked a room in a hotel and we were just about to relax when we spotted someone familiar outside of the window…</p><p>Chairman Rose and his creepy assistant Oleana were talking to arrogant boy. They were right outside of our window. A crowd of people had surrounded them, making me feel nervous again.</p><p>'Holy-' Hop covered his mouth, obviously about to swear or something. 'Sorry- Holy crap, it's the Chairman! Why is he talking to beetroot?'</p><p>I opened the window. 'No clue.'</p><p>'...looking for more of the wishing stars, Chairman. I have found a few more, but not enough.'</p><p>Rose looked pleased. 'Thank you, Bede-'</p><p>'Chairman.' Oleana interrupted. 'We need to go to the meeting now.' </p><p>Of course! We were right next to The Captain's Table, which is a seafood restaurant. </p><p>They walked into the restaurant (Oleana glaring at people so that they stepped aside), leaving arrogant boy on his own. He walked off angrily and was muttering something under his breath.</p><p>'Wishing stars?' I asked, closing the window. 'Those things they put in dynamax bands?' </p><p>Hop nodded. 'Yeah! Prof. Magnolia and Sonia said that they fall from the sky.' </p><p>'Weird, why would they need them?'</p><p>'Probably for new dynamax bands.'</p><p>That was probably what they were using them for, but there was something weird about this...</p><p>Me and Hop ran out and looked through the window of The Captain's Table with many other people. All the Gym Leaders, Leon and Sonia were sitting at a long table, discussing something.</p><p>The restaurant was empty except for them and the staff, so Rose had obviously booked the whole place to themselves.</p><p>I spotted Milo, talking to Nessa and Bea. I also spotted Allister, who was looking at Leon like he was some kind of God.</p><p>Opal was being creepy as usual with her long nose. Melony and Gordie were sitting on opposite sides so they didn't argue too much, which was a good idea. Kabu was eating something very red, which was probably the spiciest thing they had on the menu.</p><p>Piers had turned up, which was surprising, and Raihan was taking fifty billion selfies as usual. He wasn't paying much attention to what everyone was saying.</p><p>Milo noticed me and smiled. Leon turned around after noticing Milo had and gave Hop a grin. Hop grinned back at him and proudly shouted 'That's my big bro!' to everyone.</p><p>They returned to the meeting. It seemed like we wouldn't be allowed in, which I was disappointed about. In the corner of my eye I swear I saw someone move, but I shrugged it off.</p><p>Oleana suddenly three open the door which scared the hell out of us. She glared at everyone.</p><p>'Can you all please go? The Gym Leaders are getting distracted. This is a very important meeting.'</p><p>Even though she said it with no emotion in her voice, everyone ran away quickly. An angry Oleana was terrifying, and nobody wanted to see that.</p><p>Hop and I were the only people to stay.</p><p>'Please, miss, can we go in if we're quiet? We're related to two of the people sitting in there!' he pleaded.</p><p>'Only if you are quiet. If you aren't I'll get my Pokémon to throw you out.' she sternly told us.</p><p>Me and Hop shivered as we nodded. 'A-Alright, we promise.' I said, smiling awkwardly at her.</p><p>She opened the door and sighed. 'I'm only letting you in because they said that they'd like to talk to you after they finish.' </p><p>Me and Hop looked at eachother. </p><p>'Wonder what they want to say?' he whispered to me as we walked in.</p><p>I shrugged. We picked a table far away from them since we didn't want Oleana coming and whisper yelling at us for coughing.</p><p>Hop's on his phone right now and I'm writing in my diary, as usual. We're listening in on what they're saying, and it's all boring stuff. </p><p>I wonder what Milo wants to say to me? Was it him who wanted to speak, or was it someone else?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism wanted! If there are any mistakes please tell me.</p><p>I will hopefully add chapters to this the first week of every month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>